Séparation ?
by Sukida6
Summary: Hum... Vieille fanfic et heuuuu, c'est axé sur Duo, il raconte sa p'tite vie pépère. Pas de grandes aventures :p Humour, 2x1


**Séparation ******

****

****

Genre : Pov de Duo, yaoi, et… et… heu, zavez qu'a lire ;;;

Auteur : Sukida

Email :

Disclaimer : Bon, continuons dans les traditions ; Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas, ça on le sait. Maintenant !

Note : " Attention, le solde de votre crédit ne s'élève plus maintenant qu'à 2 Euro et 46 euro cent, vous devriez recharger au plus tard le 12 mai 2004 si vous désirez encore pouvoir effectuer des appels " Bienvenue, vous avez 2 nouveaux messages reçu aujourd'hui à 13h54 '_J'ai comme qui dirais_ _un peu expulser Trowa, Quatre et Wufei de cette fic, sorry '_ Deuxième nouveaux message : _' Je_ _débute, alors siouplait soyez indulgent, merci'_

Duo frappe sukida : Non mais tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde ?

Sukida : Méheu ;;;

Couple : 2x1

Voil ! Bonne lecture ! H ! Vous pouvez me laisser un petit mot ? Merci d'avance aux courageux et vaillants lecteurs, lectrices de lire ce…cette…heu…. Truc au risque d'en perdre la vue ! Attention, c'est une de mes premières fanfic et chaque fois que je la relis, c'est comment dire MWOUAHAHA !!! On peut faire mieux de se côté là ;; mais j'vais m'améliorer v

Heero : Ton titre en dit trop …

Sukida : Tu crois ? Je vais rebiffer ''titre : Rupture ?'', c'est mieux ?

Heero : soupir

§§§§§§

Je me suis réveillé à cause des reflets du soleil qui filtraient de la lumière malgré l'épaisseur des rideaux noirs. La journée s'annonçait belle, rien quand voyant la puissance des rayonnements lumineux. Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil digital affichant 10h10 en un rouge écarlate. Hé bien, j'ai fait la grasse matinée, c'est le cas de le dire ! Sortant du coma petit à petit, je sentis deux bras me serrer doucement à la taille.

- Bien dormi ? Me souffla une voix masculine.

- Super ! M'exclamais-je, je ne t'ai quand même pas réveillé Hee-chan ?

- Non, j'étais déjà réveillé depuis longtemps mais je n'osais pas bouger, peur de te réveiller…

Ho, trop touchant, sans rire, ça m'allait droit au cœur, Heero, alias le glacier, était attentionné, je pourrais en faire un scoop dans le journal enfin l'ex soldat mais mon soldat je le garde pour moi ! Je veux bien partager mon flingue, mes fringues (voir mon humeur) la bouffe sauf si c'est de la chair humaine fraîchement tuée en l'occurrence par moi !

Hé, c'est pas vrai, c'est jusque j'ai trop regardé " Le silence des agneaux " (1), prêter mes bouquins ( je les lis pas alors … ), trois billes et mes toupies machin truc mais pas mon Heero ! Proprity exclusif !

Je me levais et allais chercher quelque chose à me mettre, faisant des fouilles archéologiques, archéologiques est un bien piètre mot pour ce bazar classé dans la catégorie bazardeux capharnaüm comme dirait l'autre là.

Savez, le vieux croulant… Papi ! Ça lui va plus autant qu'avant, non mais sans rire, il lui fallait un demi-siècle pour porter une pièce mécanique. Autrefois, attention je précise. Mais à l'inverse de la normale, il a repris du poil de la bête. Cela depuis qu'il a revu l'autre chnoque, le robot. Voyez style Robocope, le type méga cybernétique ? Ben, c'est lui mais en vachement moins mais en plus répugnant.

Faut que je surveille mon mentor de plus près, mine de rien, la foudre pourrait bien passer enfin le coup de foudre parce que la foudre ça me dérange pas le moins du monde. Le pire c'est qu'il pourrait survivre.

Revenons à nos montons, si jamais c 'te prof tombait amoureux se serait juste pour m'emmerder, comme ça j 'devrais passer mon temps à l 'surveiller. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis un homme bourré de responsabilité. Oui un homme, oui je sais ce que ça veut dire responsable. Sérieusement, c'est parce que j'en ai marre des ces images mentales d'eux, la cigogne pour le bec et non pour ses jambes encore moins pour sa mission d'apporter les bébés, si c'était le cas, l'espèce humaine serait anéantie. G prendre soin de SES affaires mais celle des autres, il s'en fout complètement. Dernière fois que je lui passe Deathscythe Donc, cigogne et hiboux métallique se bécotent non-stop dans ma caboche !

Y m'arrive d'y penser tellement longtemps que je m'aperçois que J et G se sont lassés des bécots pour grimper d'un échelon. Nous par contre, on en descend d'un. Niveau répugnance, eux niveau plaisir. Ça nous fait une belle jambe ça ! Mais lequel va équilibrer un peu cette foutue balance ?

Je me tais sinon on va encore me traiter d'obsédé. Qui s'en étonne d'ailleurs avec deux oiseaux de cet acabit ?! Bref mes images mentales sont très écœurantes…Même pour les pornographes, c'est pour vous dire !

En résumé de ce petit roman c'est que le surnom papi est dépassé, on enregistre et on l'appelle tous Pépito ! D'une pierre deux coups : primo ça le rendra furax le but ultime de toutemmerdeur comme moi__ Deuxio on change nos habitudes comme pour changer d'air ! Pépito pas comme la pépite, il est loin de là mon trésor mais Pépito comme les p'tits biscuits. Ceux qu'on a envie d'écraser rien que pour le ''sprotch''. Pépito à l'unanimité, donc.

Trois mille ans plus tard, dans ma garde robe, le lieu de tous les bonheurs. Trouvez l'ironie. Je fis une retrouvaille qui me fit chaud au cœur. Mon t-shirt noir taille XXL, inutile de la préciser c'est pour ça que je le note.

Dans mon pieu, j'fous des trucs larges enfin pas que des trucs larges. J'ai aussi un magnifique spécimen le soldato perfecto. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ouais, ce mec a un corps superbement alléchant.

Commençons par le commencement, il a des yeux d'un bleu si Prusse qu'on se demande s'il s'est pas fais greffer des rayons lasers de la couleur d'un néon. Hop, on descend, ho qui voilà, un torse je sais, j'ai sauté le cou, la bouche, les cheveux ou bataillons à bord barrer la mention inutile mais si on passe par-là faudra que je vous décrive aussi ses pommettes, ses cils, l'étrier etc. j'en passe et des meilleurs Pas de maladies si je résume en catimini.

Le torse qui est, ma foi, fort bien musclé s'est à se demander s'il a pas passé sa vie dans un gymnase mais je suis là pour protester. Il a essayé de me tuer.

Maintenant, le verso, miam, fesses aussi bien roulé que le mien. Sans être modeste bien entendu.

Je parlais vêtement là au-dessus et me voilà entrain de faire papote sur le corps de mon copain.

Souligner l'erreur.

Je parlais chiffon, je crois, parce que je fais pas grand chose à part m'éloigner du sujet…

Mon pyjama préféré s'est donc le tee-shirt XXL et le short gris. C'est bien beau de le décrire mais j'vais aller le mettre, non que ça me dérange de me balader à poil mais depuis que mes rideaux sont chez le teinturier, j'évite, voyez-vous, de pavaner devant la fenêtre du salon en pleine exhibition comme dirait la voisine d'en face.

Un grognement me rappela à la réalité, Heero s'impatientait de mon remue-ménage ou du boucan, va savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment…

J'esquivais avec une souplesse qu'on pourrait comparer à un félin le bordel impressionnant qui régnait royalement. Le désordre monumental dans toute sa splendeur ! Je connais personne à part moi qui ai une telle agilité, ni Heero, quoique ça dépend pourquoi… Ni Kat, ni Wu, ni Tro… Bon, okay, peut être Trowa mais lui, il s'entraîne, c'est la toute la différence, Je suis d'une agilité spontanée !

Bruit de froissement de drap, hoho, le manitou se lève. Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode où est passer mon baiser du matin ? Je parle du langoureux pas d'un bisou mouche qui frôle la joue plus que les lèvres. Je devrais être content qu'il s'intéresse à mes heures de sommeil tout de même. Perso, j'préférais qu'il s'intéresse au câlins plutôt qu'au marchand de sable. J'ai pas besoin de mère pour me dire quand je dois me lever et quand je dois me coucher. Sorry, j'embrouille avec Quatre. Heero, lui a opté pour le style statue pour ne pas me réveiller. C'est mal me connaître, même les trompettes du jour saint ne pourraient me réveiller. Sauf exploit si c'est la voix tonitruant de Réléna.

Quand on perd l'habitude des doux sons très musicaux des bombardements. Mais que voulez-vous. De toute façon, je suis encore trop embrouillé dû à mon réveil comateux. Faut dire que la nuit fut agitée. Magnifiquement bien agitée.

Heero, agacé, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Le bruit résonnant m'informa que le pacha allait prendre un bain.

Je m'habillais, juste après avoir mis mon pyj'. Je suis d'une logique. Je me fringuai rapide comme l'éclair. L'éclair qui est à son dernier jour à la retraite, limite rouillé. Ne me demander jamais combien faut 11 le matin, ou je sombre dans un total naufrage, à la clé un air hyper concentré l'échappatoire qui fait croire que je réfléchis

Je m'apprêtais à flâner dehors et surtout pour faire une petite surprise à mon PETIT copain. Bien que je ne le classe pas dans la catégorie des nains.

Objectif : avoir assez de délai pour chercher nourriture.

Pour le français taper 1, pour l'anglais 2, pour le…

1 !

Je voulais avoir le temps de passer à la boulangerie pour acheter des pains nappés de chocolat comme petit déjeuner.

- Duo ? M'appela Heero surpris de me voir partir.

Il tenait fermement à sa taille un essuie vert qui lui servait à cacher ses parties les plus intimes. Lui aussi avait pas oublié l'épisode de la voisine hystérique. Ses cheveux foncés étaient encore mouillés, les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son buste.

- Dans l'espace, voir Vénus, et oui, tu n'es pas le seul dans ma vie…

Regard interrogatif qui en disait long, dilemme (2), Heero devait il m'emmener dans un centre psychiatrique ou à l'asile ? Lequel était le mieux spécialisé pour ce genre de cas ? Je lis dans les pensées des gens, faites gaffe, mort dangereuse pour chien méchant.

- A la boulangerie, le rassurais j'en cassant la surprise, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait de courses et il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo à part des boites de cassoulet périmés mais si ça te tente pour ce matin…

Il m'envoya son essuie de bain à la figure en signe d'amusement et il repartit vivement dans ma chambre pour aller s'habiller.

Mais, vive mes yeux qui ne rate pas un détail, j'ai pu admirer son joli petit postérieur ! Gloire à mes yeux qui ne sont ni myopes, ni presbytes, ni …

Bref, viva les yeux de Duo ou yeux de faucon !

Pour changer, l'ascenseur était en marche ?!? Je dois rêver ! Mais c'est mêêêrveilleux !!! Depuis le temps que j'habite dans cet immeuble c'est bien une des première fois que je ne le vois pas en panne. J'le croyais à la retraite moi. Fait tout de même un drôle de bruit qui ne prédit rien de bon.

Arrivé dehors, je n'étais plus essoufflé de descendre 6 étages comme si j'avais fui Oz.

Je me dirigeais vers la boulangerie sous un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages blancs accompagnés de plusieurs hirondelles sifflant joyeusement. La vie est merveilleuse pour tout le monde aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression.

§§§§§§§§

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher de chiper des morceaux de croissants dans le sachet en plastique. Je laissais mes pensées danser lentement dans mon esprit, je repensais à mon histoire avec Heero. Non, je ne l'ai pas bourré de calmant, hallucinogènes ou autre machin ! Je ne l'ai pas forcé, c'est la dure et stricte vérit : he loves me ! Va falloir vous y faire.

J'ai dégelé l'Iceberg qui je soupçonne d'avoir fait couler, dans une vie antérieure, le pauvre Titanic !

H ! Vous rajoutez pas sur ma liste noire, Réléna prend déjà pas mal de place.

Depuis combien de temps à commencer notre idylle ? Dès le premier jour nous sommes devenus comme Roméo et Juliette, sans la fin et ayant une autre situation anatomique… Tu parle d'un premier jour, la première fois que je l'ai vu, ça n'a pas été d'une gaieté folle…

Nan, sérieux, depuis deux mois ! De l'iceberg impérial et majestueux, il est devenu le petit glaçon qu'on met dans les sodas, pas encore tout, tout a fait dégeler mais c'est pas mal ! Une soif soudaine me traversa, la vache, j'ai une des ces soif ! Bon, je reprends : Ice and Death forever !

Après réflexion, des idées plus sérieuse que mon cerveau essayait (vainement) de me faire comprendre. Soudain tilt, je venais de dépasser l'immeuble d'un bon kilomètre. Merci cerveau !

J'enfonça la clé dans la serrure fit jouer le déclic et poussais brusquement la porte avec mes bras chargés de paquet.

Heero tapait sur son ordinateur, c'est son moyen de détente, certains font le yoga lui c'est son ordinateur, pourtant, j'ai maté discretos et il y a pas un seul truc porno là dedans… Comme je le dis toujours, ce type n'est pas humain. Au moins, c't enfant là s'occupe. Une chose en moins a géré. J'plaisante !

En plus pour le moment, je dis ça pour vous remettre d'actualité, nous étions un peu oubliés, nous, les anciens pilotes de Gundam, qui s'étaient battus avec vitalité pour la paix.

C'est beau la reconnaissance !

Que faire maintenant que la guerre était finie ?

Je crois que Trowa continuait toujours au cirque, là où il avait trouvé sa place, j'avais rarement des nouvelles de lui… Lui et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. On se respecte, point barre. J'peux même pas vous dire si je le trouve sympa parce que les rares fois ou il s'est rendu compter qu'il avait l'usage de la parole, c'était pour parler missions.

Je lui trouve rien de si particulier, ni si extraordinaire. C'est juste un muet qui s'est échappé du laboratoire de vocabulaire sous le poids des mots ou un grand timide. Ou un bellâtre qui la ferme pour que le monde entier mette son sens de la conversation en question. Bref, c'est Trowa quoi ! Cherchez pas la petite bête. J'vois pas ce que Quatre lui trouve… D'accord la mèche à son originalité mais un jour Trowa se prendra un poteau en pleine poire.

Allez pas dire que je le hais mais malgré tout ça, j'l'aime bien moi ce type.

Juste une crise de critiqueur qui devait passer. Tout doux, voilà, c'est fini. Quatre a bon goût, je dois le reconnaître, tiens en parlant de Katoru, je vais vous en dire un peu sur lui :

Quatre travaille dans un bureau et passe ses journées à faire des conférences et trier des dossiers. Je lui dis paperasses et il me dit dossier au moins un bon milliard de fois comme si j'étais un gamin de cinq ans qui il apprenait à parler.

Il écoute même pas mes conseils de pro.

- Jette tout cette paperasse

- Dossier ! Dossier Duo

Je reprenais comme chaque fois que j'étais interrompu, et mon pote continuait son rangement. Bien qu'on n'était pas le 21 mars… Je crois.

- Comme si t'avais jamais reçu _ça_ de ta vie.

Moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça, je veux dire, classer, il faut que je bouge, c'est pour ça que je travaille comme mécano dans un garage non pour chouraver du matos pour ma moto, si, si j'vous jure, j'ai rien volé … enfin pas encore …

Là-bas, dans le garage " Knex ", je peux me promener, acheter des trucs à bouffer ou faire un tour au centre commercial qui se trouve juste en face ou encore aller au ciné.

Enfin, non, on ne peut pas normalement, mais quand il n'y a rien à faire, au lieu de rester cloîtré dans une pièce rectangulaire, à se détruire le popotin. L'intelligence me dit que c'est nettement plus intelligent de se balader et s'aérer que plutôt glander à regarder l'heure passer. Ou dormir. Au choix.

J'ai été promu, je crois que ça se dit. J'ai été augmenté en clair.

Ha, ils sont sympas ! Ils ont même un chien, un berger allemand pure. La femme du patron qui me le dit souvent trop quand j'ai le malheur de le caresser.

J'ai droit à des " Oui, son père est Balthazar en personne, un chien de pedigree ! Et blablablabla… " Pauvre Miko( le nom du clebs pas de mon patron) supporter une mémère pareille…

Wufei plus de nouvelles, rien, ha, la solidarité ça il connaît !

La rumeur dit qu'il traîne avec Sally on ne sait trop où, ni trop pourquoi… C'est louche, moi, je vous l'dis…

Peut être qui va nous faire un beau Wufei junior bientôt. Je vois bien un mini Wufei (4ans ?), genre cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, livre en main. Yeux bridés, cela va de soit, noir aussi par la même occasion. Un sourire détectable ? Sérieux. Un pantalon large style tunique Chinoise mais Sally ajoutera son grain de sel. Disons, un stéthoscope. Voilà portait de Baby-Wu. Si ça tombe, le môme va s'appeler Wild. Stop, chuis assez mords de rire. Wild portrait craché de Wufei avec un stéthoscope au cou, une trousse de premier soin dans une main et dans l'autre une épée en bois. Sa lecture se limitera sûrement à '' les états de la matière''. Je plains le gosse avant qu'il soit né. Y sera pas rire. Je vais m'occuper de lui enseigner les choses de la vie. Des plaisanteries plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Ho ça oui, il va en baver le futur papa. Wufei a tout le temps maintenant qu'il est davantage libre. J'espère qu'il va faire une rencontre qui saura cicatriser les plaies de son cœur…

Un tapement rageur sur le clavier me fit pivoter de mon siège. Hee-chan s'acharnait sur l'ordi apparemment. Je pris une seconde pour le mater un bon coup.

Et mon petit mamour, lui, il travaille comme agent secret mais chuuutttt !!!

Non, plus sérieusement, il est caissier dans un magasin de légumes ! Il aurait pu trouver mieux !!! Lui qui aime l'action, il fait la parlote avec les vieilles qui lui font les yeux doux et il discute avec les légumes !

Malheur à nous, Réléna a su par quelqu'un (traître) qu'il bossait là, résultat des courses, elle va acheter deux fois par jour des tomates ! Il faut que je surveille mon Heero de plus prés si je la vois trop proche…….

Baston !!!

Le seul bon truc dans cette soupe aux choux c'est que Heero fait de la contrebande de légumes. Si on peut appeler ça bon… Il me ramène parfois une botte de radis ou des fraises, ça, par contre, c'est très touchant de sa part ! Vive les fraises !

§§§§§§§

Réléna comme job, si on peut appeler ça "métier"… Sourit et fait des discours à propos de la paix. Si votre gosse est insomniaque, faites le regarder Réléna à la télé et deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouve aux pays des rêves !

Ça marche du tonnerre, j'ai eu l'expérience !

Je but une longue gorgée de mon lait avant d'entamer un croissant.

Heero qui a vaincu corps et âme pour me rejoindre, délaissant le fameux objet pour déjeuner avec moi.

C'était zarbi ce silence, manque de peu pour me foutre la pétoche…

Faisons celui qui est trop consacrer à bouffer un croissant pour s'adresser à son petit copain.

N'empêche l'est super bon ce petit pain, j'y retournerais.

Heero sirotait son café me jetant des regards de temps en temps. Pourquoi il a pas touché à son croissant ? Il a l'air bon en plus. Croustillant, doré mais juste à point, l'odeur du pain frais enrichissait encore mes narines. Je comprenais 5 sur 5 ses signaux. '' Mange-moi, je sais que tu n'attends que ça'' Je pouvais tout de même pas chiper le croissant de Heero sous son nez rien. Mais c'était affreusement tentant.

- Duo ? Demanda le propriétaire du croissant qui me narguait maintenant.

- Oui, dis je en sortant de la contemplation de l'aliment.

- Tu peux le prendre.

Je m'empourprais. Mais ne pris pas le petit pain.

- T'as rien mangé, remarquais je pour changer de sujet.

- Merci pour le déjeuner, Duo mais…

- Mais ? L'encourageais je, je parie que tu détestes les croissant !

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Ha !

- Donc, tu peux prendre le croissant.

- Heu, d'ac, mais ça servait à rien que j'aille à la boulangerie, j'voulais te faire une surprise, tu vois…

- C'est gentil.

J'ai repris des forces ainsi que mon bavardage incessant.

- Je sais pas trop ce que j'vais faire, aujourd… Peut être les courses. J'aimerais bien sortir m'éclater en boite soir. Tu viendrais ? Je sais que t'aimes moyen ce genre de sortie mais ça s'rait fun… Sinon t'es libre aujourd'hui ?

- Je bosse cette après midi, me prévint Heero

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je sais me défendre, si tu fais allusion à Réléna...

- C'est exactement ça, m'exclamais je, cette fille a une voix tellement aiguë, je crains que ça ne te fasses baisser ta garde !

Comment puis-je douter des réflexes du soldat parfait ? Surtout la fois ou il a bien failli me trucider, par erreur paraît il…

Il me sourit. Hoooooo ! Un sourire à mourir, il était atrocement canon. J'lui fais une crise de jalousie et lui me sourit. Je l'aime ce type, j'vous l'avez dit ?

- Voilà, si tu fais ce genre de sourire à la clientèle, ne t'étonnes pas si on te viole sue place ! continuais je sur ma lancée.

Après un mini rire ( je suis une bonne influence, avouez), il se leva et moi aussi pour l'accompagner jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

Dans le vestibule, mains dans les poches dans mon jean, je le regardais mettre ses chaussures, une lueur tristounette dans mon regard améthyste. Il se releva et approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Le voilà mon bécot langoureux, et y a pas d'quoi se plaindre.

A ma grande déception il y mit terme trop rapidement.

Heero me caressa la joue avec du bout des doigts tendrement, ses yeux bleus me regardèrent avec affection. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, lécha au passage mes lèvres d'un coup de langue sensuelle. Je retirais vivement mes mains de mes poches et le mis sur sa taille. Descendant consciemment vers ses fesses, je serrais avec un peu plus de pression, pour le rapprocher de moi. Mon corps s'emboîta parfaitement avec le sien, à ma grande satisfaction, il resta quelques minutes en plus. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner, suivi bientôt d'une multitude de baisers. Il releva la tête et j'entrepris de jouer avec ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement, puis les léchant à mon tour. J'entrais et sortais à ma guise dans sa bouche offerte, ne me privant pas pour retrouver ce lieu qui ne m'était plus inconnu. Enroulant ma langue avec la sienne dans une danse sans pareille. Il me repoussa doucement, essayant d'un regard de me faire comprendre qu'il devait aller travailler. Mes yeux suppliant ne lui demandaient qu'à rester pour approfondir les choses qui étaient bien partie…

- Je dois vraiment y aller. Ai shiteru Duo!

- I love you, baby. See you soon.

Et il s'enfuit, dévalant de marche en marche. J'étais déçu que mon Hee-chan se soit barré si vite. C'est vrai que son salaire était bien pour un vendeur de bidoche mais s'il le perdait c'était pas la mort. Je travaillais à mi-temps, et je survivais très bien. Par contre son Heero, s'était une autre affaire… Moi, il fallait que j'aille faire mes courses si je ne voulais pas crever de faim ou mourir d'ennuis.

§§§§§§

Pffff galère ! Fallait remplir quasiment tout ce putain frigo ! Il ne restait que dans le réfrigérateur, attendez que je regarde… Rien. Ha si, un pot de moutarde. Donc tout baigne, je ne risque pas la famine avec mon appétit d'ogre..

A l'intérieur des placards trônaient les boites de cassoulet moisis que je m'empressais de jeter dans la poubelle ! Direction les boutiques de nourritures !

§§§§§§§§§§

J'aime aller au supermarché, lorsque j'ai la chance d'avoir une bonne charrette, je roule super vite dans les rayons en prenant au passage que ce qui m'intéresse. Il faut voir la tête des vieilles dames qui me regardent !

Elles sont scandalisées ! Je fais rien de mal, où est le problème ? Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai hérité d'un caddie qui à tendance à être attiré vers la gauche.

L'attraction terrestre pour ce pauvre objet à roues est mal foutue ! Je dois beaucoup plus utiliser mes bras pour l'empêcher de se cogner aux paquets de chips ou autres articles tout aussi alléchant.

Alors, pâtes, où se trouvent les pâtes " Panzani " ? Hoho, ne serait ce pas Pépito qui lit des magazines cochons.

Vérification simple, si, c'est lui, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là la cigogne ? Non, c'est son sosie, ça DOIT être son sosie ! Berk, imaginez deux professeurs G. Deux choses horribles avec un nez disproportionné, brrrrrrrrrr…

On se tire tout en douceur. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui adresser la parole, on continue et on se dépêche.

Mais après une revérification pas très discret du genre on fonce dans le gâteux vers qui renverse ses magazines pilepoil à la page lingerie féminine. On aurait pu croire que rien qu'avec ce style d'indice, on juge tout de suite à l'unanimité que c'est bien G mais non. Le nez de l'imposteur était beaucoup plus relevé mais tout aussi long nous donnant une vue limite dans ses narines. Miam.

- Désol

D'un geste brusque, il ramassa le magazine, ma lança un regard noir et remis la revue d'un geste furieux. Accrochant au passage, les magazines porno dans un grand bruit de fracas, vu que l'étagère tomba avec. Mais pas sur Pépito bis, si ça peut en rassurer certain.

Pas très fute-fute, le type si vous voulez mon avis. Au lieu de ramasser, il s'est torché sur un mec vachement musclé qui devait être gérant de la boutique pour voir lé dégâts, le fracas n'ayant pas passé inaperçu. Non mais, le vieux y s'attendait à quoi ?! Passez inaperçu ?! En plus avec sa veste de pachyderme d'un orange flash… Je continuais mes emplettes sans plus attendre, chuis pas le type qui aime poireauter trois heures pour ses achats.

- Vous pourriez faire attention, jeune homme ! Cria presque une vieille dame habillée d'un tailleur rose crème avec une chemise vert kaki.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Apparemment, j'ai du la cogner en étant inattentif. C'est déjà bien je l'avoue !

- Pardon madame !

- Wilmat, jeune homme, Wilmat, on dirait que vous n'avez pas eu d'éducation cher ange ! s'énerva t- elle

Ça n'empêcha pas madame Wilmat de reprendre sa conversation avec madame sans dents et de se poster en plein milieu du passage, j'ai dû contourner l'obstacle avec de grande difficulté aussi dû aucaddie

Il y a de ces gens qui sont sans gêne et qui se mêle de tout et de n'importe quoi ! Achevons vite ces petites courses qui commencent sérieusement à me pomper !

En plus c'est pas cher ange mais Shinigami, l'ange c'est Heero !!!! Ha, Heero, le plus canon de toute la Terre si pas la galaxie, mon ange, haaaaaaa…Putain de Dieu, mais quel baiser que je me suis tapé, y a pas à peine 2 heures !

§§§§§§§§

Dans mon bain, je m'ennuie, même les bulles de mon bain moussant ne m'amusent plus !!! Pffff ! Faut dire qu'a la longue les bulles ne m'éclatent plus autant qu'elles s'éclatent, elles. Humour pathétique je sais. L'ennui me fait disjoncter… Et me donne le blues…

Heero ou es-tu ? Je sais ou t'es, je crois. T'es pas à ton cours de stretch machin chose ? Juste pour entretenir ta forme et me faire chier par la même occasion… Tu me manques vachement, ça fait un vide atroce ! J'ai rien à faire dans cette baraque. Quand est ce que tu viendras habiter chez moi, bordel ?!

Mon appart. est plus grand que le tien faut pas être bigleux pour s'en rendre compte. Toi, tu prends que le strict minimum… J'ai même pas envie de sortir tellement je déprime…

J'ai pas le courage de me préparé un plat, je ferais pizza bolonaise,, pour varier les goûts culinaires... Pas même la musique ne me branche, peut être qu'il y a quelque chose de chouette à la télé.

Réléna, zap

Documentaire sur les grenouilles, zap

Roméo et Juliette, zap

Le démon de la pleine lune, zap, je l'ai déjà vu, c'est gonflant, la créature n'attaque que les nuit de pleine lune, y pas de suspense.

Variétés, j'aime pas Lirie

Bref, il n y a rien, je vais me coucher. Coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, 21h30, c'est tôt… Je pourrais appeler Heero, au cas ou il aurait oublié son cours… Duo, ne mélange pas rêve et réalit ! Non, je n'appellerais pas. C'est toujours moi qui appelle. Pourquoi il m'appelle jamais ? Bon d'accord la ligne est souvent occupée quand je tchatché un peu avec Hilde. Mais même si je suis casé faut pas que je laisse pour autant tomber mes poteaux ! Donc je ne lui téléphonerais pas.

Tut, tut, tut, tut, pas l !!!

" Vous êtes au 07/89.12.66, laissez un message et peut être que je rappellerais. "

C'est rare qu'il sorte, d'habitude il reste chez lui à travailler sur son P.C., j'espère que Réléna ne la pas kidnapper, si elle espère le conquérir avec son charme, et ben, il y a du boulot sans vouloir la vexée… Serait il à son cours de machin chose ?! Non, ce serait trop beau… pas pour moi bien sur.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé de message, pour lui dire quoi ? Rien…

Ou un truc comme ''Heero, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'ai un peu cramé mon appartement, mais rien de grave ! T'aménages quand ? Non que j'ai besoin d'une surveillance mais enfin tu vois donc, ciao mi amor ,, Non mais franchement vous me prenez pour qui ? J'vais bouquiner, c'est plus sage…

§§§§§§§§§

Bon, j'ai un peu fait brûler ma pizza, c'est vrai que j'ai pas dit l'entièreté de la vérité. Je l'ai juste rendue plus piquante pour Heero rapplique avec ses clics et ses clac ! Alors, que nous dit de beau notre beau Homère…

§§§§§§§§§

C'est un nom de chien, avis perso…

§§§§§§§

5 minutes plus tard

J'ai balancé mon livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, ça m'agace de lire ! C'est entièrement la faute à ce bouquin, il avait qu'à être plus passionnant. Et plus court…

§§§§§§

Pourquoi est ce que je fixe ce téléphone ?

On va voir si j'ai des facultés plus que la normale, téléphaterais je ce manchot de sa glace enduite d'étirements inutiles.

Bon c'est vrai on gagne un point question souplesse. Le seul truc qui à dû bon. Limite, hein, parce que cet imbécile devrait être ici avec moi. A faire de la souplesse, à MA manière…Bien plus plaisante si vous voulez mon avis. Sonne stupide téléphone ! Sonne !

Si à 22h00, Heero ne m'appelle pas et ben, je... Je fais le ménage dans l'appartement !

C'est un supplice quand on voit la propreté qui règne…

§§§§§§

22h30

Bon, je lui laisse jusqu'à 23h.

§§§§§

Coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge, 23h00, Je vais devoir nettoyer ce vide à ordure … Dans 1 semaine … Maintenant, au dodo. Hop, un sac de patates dans le pieu ! Un !

Je viens de remarqué que ce lit est super, comment dire, tu mets ton corps dessus et t'es englouti par une tonne de draps. Moelleux ? Enfonc ? Non c'est toujours pas le mot… Gélatineux ! Oui, mon lit à son originalité, tu t'enfonces comme dans un gâteau de gélatine. Manque plus que la crème fraîche. Non, autres mots,, j'ai un lit vachement trampoline question ressort, c'est du kangourou en fer !

Silencieux comme une colonie de fourmi qui vont chiper des pommes pourries. Mais mon lit est un vrai zoo. Mais l'attraction principale qui est parti se muscler. C'est d'une gaieté folle.

J'espère qu'il a des remords. J'lui dirais que j'ai passé une super soirée. Dormir maintenant, tu parles même en pensant, je deviens grave.

- En faites je cause même tout seul.

§§§§§§

J'en suis à mon 3216 ème mouton et je suis dégoûté des moutons à vie…

Quand, on a eu la ''chance'' de les observer sauter au-dessus d'une barrière blanche pendant 4 heures, on les trouve mignon mais je peux voir des détails que je n'avais remarqué.

Un mouton n'a pas sa laine aussi blanche mais un peu brunâtre…

Le bélage est hypra agaçant, pourquoi y pas de carabine dans ce pr ?

Egorgeons les avec les mains ces bêtes ! Mais elles m'énervent ! Un mouton s'est con, ça un petit haricot qui lui sert de cervelle.

Une fois avec Solo, on avait trouvé un endroit ou des vaches Milka broutaient. Nous juste pour le fun, on s'approche c'était la première fois que je voyais une vache de ma vie Tout content, j'ai tendu ma main à la plus proche et cette débile s'est enfuie ! Furieux que j'étais ! Qu'on ne s'étonne pas si leurs laits avaient tournés après et que Solo et moi étions mort d'épuisement.

Quelle course ! Oui, autrefois, c'était blindé de vache sur la L2.

Mais la les moutons, sautaient sur la barrière, bêlant gaiement.

Je peux même reconnaître les moutons qui sont déjà passés, je leur donne des noms, par exemple Tache qui a une tache noire à sa patte ou Fyfy ou encore Hamburgers ou bien Côtelette, …Tout ce petit bla-bla pour vous dire que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et qu'il est 03h25 du mat.

J'ai faim !

Ai-je acheté des glaces dans ma dernière bataille de ravitaillement ?

Non !

Ha saleté de mémoire à passoire ! Je crois que j'ai des cookies recouverts de pépites aux chocolats, ça me donne le courage de me lever ! J'allume la télévision pour voir pour voir si Réléna passe encore ou s'il y a une rediffusion de notre très chère ministre.

Non, à part un film pornographie et des documentaires sur la musique classique et sur le pape, c'est zéro sur toute la ligne. Que sa sainteté me garde, j'ai choisi le film porno. Hey, Chuis un mec quand même !

04h00, j'ai mangé tout les croquants et succulents biscuits qui portent le doux nom de Cooki, si c'est pas sensuel ça !

Si j'ai un chien, je l'appellerai Cooki, non je risquerais de baver dessus. J'ai même pas pensé à acheter deux boites de cooki (miammm !!) et le film X est fini.

Et si j'appelais Heero ? Non, il doit dormir, lui ! Je pourrais appeler Hilde ! Mais elle non plus j'ai pas envie de la réveiller… Qui voudrais je réveiller ? Trowa ou Wufei ! Merde, j'ai pas leur numéro… Est ce que Quatre est insomniaque ? Aucun doute sur l'insomnie de mon piti Quat ! Je vais l'appeler ! Un peu de compagnie me fera du bien.

Tut, tut, tut,

- All ? Murmura une voix remplie de sommeil.

- Salut man, dis je plein de vivacité, ça va ?

- Duo ? C'est toi ?

- Ouais, alors, comment tu vas ?

- Duo, il est 04h20 du matin et je dormais, figure toi !

- Et sinon, tu vas bien ? redemandais je

- Non, je ne vais pas bien, j'aimerais dormir ! Demain enfin aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion très importante, tu travailles pas toi ? demande Quat exaspéré.

- Si, je suis mécano et

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Pour avoir de tes nouvelles !

- A 3h20 du matin ?

- Ha non, moi j'ai 23, rectifiais je

- Bonne nuit Duo ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai besoin de dormir pour être en forme !!

- Hé, non, s 'tep , attend !

Tut, tut, tut, tut …..

Ça insinue quoi son machin ? Que je n'ai pas besoin du sommeil réparateur ? C'est lourdement se tromper, juste que je suis insomniaque aujourd'hui.

Bon, ben, je crois Tache, Fyfy et Côtelette m'appellent pour que je les regarde sauter au-dessus de la barrière blanche dans les pâturages verdoyant appartenant aux vaches, les vaches et les moutons s'entendent à merveille, vous ne le saviez pas ? Dans mes rêves en tout cas.

C'est de là que provient le mot ''riz au lait'', ben , vi , le ri(re) de la chèvre parce qu'elle fait ''b'' ricanant lorsqu'un moche imbécile se plante car il est bêêêêêêêêête et les vaches qui ont fait le laid ( c'est un humain vache ) voyant les moutons l'insulter, elles font ''méheuuuuu '' en bourrant dans le pauvre petit tas de moutons et la bouillie recueillie s'appelle ''le riz au lait'' (5).

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, 11h00, merde, Je suis en retard, très en retard. J'ai l'impression comme ça d'un coup de s'incruster dans un dessin animé. Alice aux pays des merveilles. Le petit lapin ! Et ben, je n'ai pas l'impression désagréable d'être un lapin blanc à lunettes avec une montre mais d'être très en retard.

Pas le temps de croiser Alice, je file dans la rue pour retrouver mon scoot.

Mon patron va être furax de chez furax, ça fait trois heures que j'aurais dû être l ! J'ai eu tout juste le temps de garer ma moto avant de me faire engueuler par mon chef.

- Maxwell ! Plus de trois heures de retard, non mais vous vous rendez compte ?!?

- Je suis désolé monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus …

- J'espère bien, parce la prochaine fois, je vous vire !

Abruti, moi même bien entendu, j'aime bien quand même mon boss. Mais j'aurais dû entendre mon putain de réveil, non ? C'est la faute à fyfy et Cotelette, j'étais tellement absorbé à les regarder que je me suis endormie à 5h.

Miko vient me dire bonjour à la recherche de quelques caresses. Au moins un qui était présent même si je venais de me faire engueuler alors que Ralph, le mécanicien qui était présent aujourd'hui, m'évitait.

Il avait peur de mon humeur…

§§§§§

Que me disait de beau mon carnet ce jour d'aujourd'hui ?

Travail : deux Volvo à réparer et un appel chez le fournisseur à passer. Journée pas très charger…

J'étais fatigué, je ne put m'empêcher de bailler plusieurs fois. Veut roupiller moi !

Motivé Duo !

Tournevis, boulon, coup de marteau, mais tu vas tomber saleté de moteur ! Gnnn ! Humf! Rhââââ! C'est qu'il tient prise le moche moteur de cette vieille voiture d'avant guerre ! Limite préhistorique si vous voulez mon avis. C'est la tout le mystère des automobiles plus elles sont vieilles plus j'ai dû mal à leurs arracher leurs moteurs vitaux ! A moins que ce ne soit la rouille…

Bref je pige pas ! Ou ais je mis la tronçonneuse ? Oups, c'est vrai on peut pas utiliser les moyens barbares ici. Nous sommes dans un garage et non dans les sous-sols des réparations des Gundam. Je vais utiliser les pinces à tricoter de grand-mère, moi. Délicat et extrêmement inutiles ! Non mais comment voulez vous retirer ce machin sans un minimum de sauvagerie ?

Avec les mains ? J' suis plutôt costaud et ça décroche pas ! Un petit café pour se remettre d'aplomb, s'impose.

§§§§§§§§§

Le café s'est dégueu, beurk !

Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai tout recraché quand Miss ''je suis la femme du chef suprême alors gaffe !'', Mince j'ai oublié un truc ''proprio d'un clebs 100 pedigree''. Et bien pas de chance pour moi, elle s'est ramenée la vieille tricentenaire pendant rejeté tout le café de ma bouche.

Tragique, elle reçu tout sa chemisette blanche. Je vous raconte pas le fard ! Plus le méga tremblotement de tout son corps bien plus gélatineux que mon pieu ! J'avais pas précis ?

Madama la patronna a été dans une jeunesse très lointaine championne de catch et à ses heures participe à des concours gros mangeurs de bouffe. Qu'elle a remporté cinq années consécutif. Bravo mammouth !

Le problème avec cette femme là, c'est qu'elle a dû naître dans un millénaire tellement éloigné du notre, qu'elle n'a pas connaissances des rasoirs électriques. Ou rasoirs tout court… Quand elle mais des minis jupes ( on reste jeune comme on peut), j'ai la chance ( enfin pas que moi) de voir ses délicieuses jambes poilues de 3 mètres de larges quand j'y pense même longueur que les jambes les poils.

Que sa sainteté ma garde… Ou autres divinités. Est-ce qu'on peut encore prier Horus ? De nos jours ça se pratique encore ? J'ai des doutes. Donc, on va dire que Shinigami me garde… Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas cette bonne mémère ? En plus j'ai peur que cette femme en pince pour moi grave. J'ai sans cesse l'impression d'être mater que je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle !

- Jeune homme, commença la victime (pas moi-même si je me suis brûlé la langue et que je me suis retenu de gerber)

- Je suis vraiment désolé, m'empressais je de lui dire

- Moi par contre je suis vraiment outrée !!! Essuyez-moi ça !

Je le regardais drôlement ? Etait elle sérieuse ? Non mais sait elle vers quelle zone de son anatomie le café dégueu a été projet ? Moi j'ai la réponse : ses seins. J'agrippais un essuie et lui tendais. Elle le prit non sans m'avoir bien effleuré.

- Ho lieu de regarder, vous ne pourriez vous pas m'aider ?

- Bonne idée, j'vais aller finir la caisse que j'étais occupé à massacrer et

- Prenez un essuie !

- Je m'excuse madame mais

- Appelez-moi Henriette ! C'est Duo, n'est ce pas ?

Non mais depuis le temps qu'elle s'amuse à lire tout mes documents me concernant, elle manque pas de toupet ou elle à un gruyère à la place du cerveau. Que Shinigami me garde, c'est quand même la bonne femme de boss… J'veux pas être virer déjà que je suis à sec.

- Yes !

- Frotter avec plus de rigueur ou sa ne séchera jamais !

- Ghum…

- Pardon ?

- Rien…

- De mon temps, les jeunes lorsqu'il voulait faire la cour à une jolie dame comme moi, il ne crachait pas tout leur café sur la concern !

J'avais une folle envie de lui demander si elle était née pendant l'antiquité mais je m'abstiens de toute remarque trop impolie et véridique. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait le même sens de l'humour que moi… Dire qu'elle prenait ses fantasmes pour des réalités !

Bon sang, j'en ai marre ! Qu'elle arrête de déboutonner sa chemise pour soi-disant avoir plus facile à sécher ! Je vais péter un câble !

Si jamais quelqu'un rentre, je ne donne pas chère de ma…

Ralph débarque ! Merci destin !

Il est parti en passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'était assez poilant même moi qui aie bondit comme une carpe à trois mètres d'Henriette. Elle se leva, s'épousseta, sortit de la pièce en lançant un :

- Rien de tout cela, d'accord, ce n'est que maladresse.

Ho, j'oubliais :

- Bonsoir Duo.

La vie de peut pas être plus merdique que maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un type qui tripote n'importe quelle gonzesse. Je me hais ! Heero j'aurais besoin de toi pour remonter la pente ! Je lançais à Ralph un regard.. Un regard quoi ? Il m'a sauvé mais en même temps je suis grillé par erreur !

- Tu voulais ? lançais-je un peu trop sèchement à mon goût

- Je, me, désolé, heu, tu, heu.

- Quoi !

- J'étais venu te chercher pour t'aider avec la bagnole

- Hein ?

- T'sais celle ou t'avais dû mal, mais si tu veux que je m'en aille de ton bureau…

- Non, c'est bon, tu t 'magnes ?!

§§§§§§§

Pas mécontent de retourner chez moi, je sautais quasiment sur le téléphone. Ho héron mon patapon, seutp, Hee-chan fais que tu sois l ! J'ai besoin e te parler, je suis vraiment en colère contre moi-même et en manque de Yuy !

Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut,

" Vous êtes au 07/89.12.66 laissez un message et peut être que je rappellerais. "

Pas l ?! Bon, je commençais à m'inquiéter, là, je lui laisse un message :

" Yuy ! Bordel de merde, t'es ou ?! J'ai besoin de toi, moi ! Je voulais dire heu, sorry, je suis sur les nerfs, merde, fais chier !

Hee-chan ? Aurais-tu l'obligeance de laisser ton portable trente secondes pour moi, pour ma petite personne égoïste comme de deux ?! Thanks man !!! "

Il n'était que 15h30, peut être qu'il était toujours au magasin… Je me demandais sérieusement s'il ne lui était rien arrivé… Je réussis à dénicher le numéro du magasin dans l'annuaire.

Tut, tut, tut, tut, ha ! On décroche !

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez " hypermarch ", que puis je pour vous ? me demanda une voix féminine

- Salut mamzelle, j 'cherche désespérément, un spécimen nommé aussi Heero Yuy l'emmerdeur. Qui je crois bosse ici, sauf si ce mec fait l'école buissonnière, m'enfin, c'est pas le sujet ! Est-ce que mon pote est toujours l ?

- Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu ? Non, il est parti, il a fini son service, le lundi, il part toujours plus tôt.

- Il a rien dit de spéc ? Je sais que quand il dit quelque chose c'est déjà spécial mais on ne sait jamais qu'il soit tombé sur la tête…

- Non, désolé monsieur…

- Shit ! Tant pis et merci quand même, au revoir

- Bonne journée, monsieur.

Je passerai chez lui demain mais maintenant il fallait que je fasse le ménage. Ça a peut être des vertus médicinales style calmant ? Et puis j'ai parié avec moi-même et j'ai perdu alors…

§§§§§§

On frotte, on frotte, ou est passé ce putain d'aspirateur y en a marre du balai ! Hem, " Mr propre " n'est pas aussi efficace que dans les pubs, essayons " Ariel ", zut, c'était pour la lessive et bon, ben, trop tard …

La Javel utilisons la Javel, oups, pauvre fauteuil …

Mon canapé bleu foncé est devenu blanc cassé, je doute qu'il y ait de la normalité là dessous !!! Tiens, " Swifer " est plus efficace que je ne le pensais, cool ! Ha, c'était là qu'il était mon sandwich, il a dû rouler sous le meuble qui aurait bien besoin de " Swifer, là où Swifer (6) passe, la poussière s'efface ".

Je crois que je suis malade, mon sandwich n'est plus aussi bon que je ne le pensais, j'aurais dû le jeter, je me disais bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de poussière dessus, j'vais vomir !

Tout baigne, je suis juste livide mais je suis vivant !

Bon, on passe à ma chambre, enfin, pouvait-on appeler ça comme ça ?

T-shirt, pantalon, caleçon, magazines et j'en passe des meilleurs traînaient un peu partout, il y avait une odeur de renfermé, comment pouvais-je inviter Heero à passer la nuit dans un bazar pareille, dois vraiment m'aimer ou alors il est complètement barje…

Donc, hem plus tard, y a vraiment trop de bordel dans cette pièce.

Allons Duo, ne remets pas à plus tard ce que tu peux faire maintenant…

Bon, trions le linge sale, chaussettes beuh elle schlingue, toi, tu vas dire bonjour à madame la machine à laver. A plus caleçon, c'est l'heure du bain même sort pour toi pantalon chéri, bref, toute ma garde robe va y passer…

Mais quel fabuleux trésor je retrouve sous mon lit, mon tee-shirt préféré ! Ma balle de base ball préférée ! Mon nounours préféré, mon livre préféré, mon préservatif préféré, heu, non, qu'est ce qui fout là ?

Je les range pas là !!!! Il s'est déplacé cette nuit, seule explication plausible !

Ma tresse me gêne ! Hoouuu, elle m'énerve !!!! Où j'ai rangé ces ciseaux ? Pas de ciseaux dans cette baraque ?! Solution ….. Couteaux ! Hem, ça me semble très aiguisé, trop… Il va y avoir un accident … Miracle, j'ai trouvé une pince à cheveux dans le frigo, premier miracle que j'ai vu d'ailleurs. Ma chambre est rangée, deuxième miracle en une journée.

Salle de bain prend garde à toi car Duo est là! C'est fort propre ici, on dirait que j'y viens jamais tellement tout est bien rang

18h30 :

Wéééé, j'ai réussi à tout nettoyer ! Que ça fait bizarre de ne plus trébucher sur un objet quelconque et ça fait vachement grand ! Ce soir, je vais faire du pain de viande avec du chou-fleur. Je suis tellement motivé pour cuisiner que ça en est effrayant ! Mais attention à pas faire de faire de crasse, j'ai même mis de l'encens. Que m'arrive t- il ? Je deviens trop maniaque. Héééé, ça me va super bien cette pince à cheveux ! J'ai peur de la retirer, j'vais dormir avec même si ça fait un mal de chien !

§§§§§§§§§

La pince s'est barrée pendant la nuit, tous mes objets bougent la nuit, il faudrait que je les attache … Je suis arrivé à l'heure et même à l'avance ! La tête de M. Camerone quand il me donna mon carnet de travail. Alors, voyons ça, hem, plus de boulot que d'habitude… C'est pas grave ! J'ai pas vu Miko, bizarre, normalement il me saute dessus ! J'étais pressé de partir, je décomptais les heures, plus que 1h30 ! Courage !

- Duo, m'appela Tim, un jeune mécano sympa.

- Yeah ?

- Il y a une jeune fille qui t'attend à la sortie.

- Une jeune fille ?

- Ouais, une blonde, nouvelle conquête ?

Ho non ! Réléna m'attendait devant la porte du garage. Mon dieu, magnifique parfum qui se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde ça me fera suffoquer, mais miss Barbie est magnifique dans sa robe rose bonbon, toujours avec deux tresses sur le crâne, elle semblait dégoûté des flaques d'huile qui traînait à gauche et à droite et de l'odeur d'essence qui flottait dans l'air. Bon, on va faire le poli… Si, j'y arrive, d'abord !

- Salut !

- Bonjour Duo

- Tu n'as pas tes gardes du corps ?

- Non, je me suis un peu éclipsée…

- Et ?

Elle chipotait à une voiture bonne pour la ferraille, la moitié de la bagnole était rouillé, tombé à la flotte en septembre et repêché en novembre. Bref vous voyez le tableau, valait des millions cette caisse, j'ironise, un clou est déjà bien suffisant…Cette bagnole tombait en ruine, aucun morceaux ne tenaient longtemps.

- Et ? Pourquoi t'es venue ?

- Je voulais savoir si …

- Si quoi ?

BANG ! Le rétroviseur extérieur était tombé, elle a tellement chipoté que ce n'est pas très étonnant. Elle cherchait désespérément la pièce manquante qui a réussi à rouler en dessous de la voiture bleue écaillé. C'était marrant de la voir s'agenouiller péniblement.

- Laisse ! fit je ayant pitié d'elle.

J'étais assez racrapoté et un peu de saleté en plus ou en moins …. Je récupérais facilement l'ustensile perdu. Réléna avait viré au rouge écarlate si fort qu'on aurait pu la comparer à la voiture peinte en rouge juste à coté …Pas la ferraille, la Ferrari ! Elle ne faisait que marmonner des excuses inlassablement, oubliant d'en venir au fait.

- Je suis désolée… répéta encore la princesse.

- C'est rien alors c'est quoi le truc que tu voulais savoir ? M'impatientais je.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Heero ?

J'étais hébété, comment savait-elle ? Je ne la voyais jamais sauf à la télé…Je ne mens jamais mais puis-je faire une exception ? Même pas un minuscule riquiqui mensonge de rien du tout ? Il y va de ma survie ! Non ?

Mais puisses que je vous dis que ''errare humanum est'', soyez chic, bon, okay, je salirais pas ma réputation… Je susurrais faiblement un oui.

En espérant que la cruche était aussi bête qu'elle ne le paraissait et ….. Aussi sourde, peut être n'avait elle pas entendu ? On peut toujours rêver, non ? C'est dur de pas mentir.

- C'est toi qui lui as demandé de ne plus me répondre ? Je lui laisse des tas de messages vocaux et il ne me rappelle pas…

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de la tristesse dans sa voix mais de la colère.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est j'ai fait encore ?! Tout de suite, on m'accuse et ben, non, j'suis innocent, na !

- Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? En plus moi, d'accord qu'a toi, il ne te réponde pas, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, mais moi, la beauté réincarné, ….

La cruche pensais je, contrôlant miraculeusement mes nerfs pour ne pas l'étrangler. Pendant que je remettais de l'ordre dans mes idées, Réléna Peacecraft savait que j'avais une relation avait Heero, cette fille allait tout faire pour nous séparer.

Elle allait sûrement me menacer, m'amadouer, me supplier, … Mais je tiendrais bon, l'amour vaincra, suis bon pour les Barbara Cartland moi…

Mais la question la plus intrigante de toute, comment savait-elle ? Y avait il des espions partout ? Si James Bond était de la partie, moi je joue plus ! C'est de la triche, on se mêle pas de la vie privée des gens !!! Tout le monde m'observe, plus d'intimité, c'est ça, j'ai trouvé la solution !

Tout le monde m'épie ! Duo, ressaisis-toi, bon sang, ta conscience te dis juste que tu deviens paranoïaque, rien de dramatique en somme. Terminant son passionnant récit de ''moi je'' et elle me demanda :

- Laisse tomber, je vaux mieux que toi et surtout je suis une fille !

- Ouais, m'énervais je, une fille qui n'a surtout pas de cervelle, Q.I. d'une mouche, plutôt ! Mais en attendant, je te signale que c'est ''moi'' qui suis avec Heero, tu l'as dans le cul ma vieille !! Et puis tu me pompe ! Basta et Ciao !

Vous voyez, je suis poli !

- Ho, grossier en plus !

- Tu savais pas que la mouche était l'animal le plus intelligent du monde ? C'est un compliment que j 't'ais fais ! criais je sans me retourner.

- C'est vrai ? Son visage s'illumina, mais attend !!!!

Trop tard, j'étais déjà loin au fond du hangar, me remettant en dessous d'un véhicule essayant tant bien que mal de la réparer.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, une pensée, une image revenait toujours dans ma tête : Heero. Il était tellement zarbi ces temps ci, il ne me téléphonait plus et ne me répondait pas. M'ignorerait il ?

Non, c'est Réléna qui m'a fait stresser pour rien. Je vais choper un ulcère avant d'être un adulte. Mais le deviendrais je un jour ? Je vais aller voir mon Heero après mon job. Je jetais des regards fréquents à la grande horloge qui se situait en hauteur. Plus que :

1h00

30min

15min

Plus vite

5min

Libre !!!

§§§§§§§§

Je courais jusqu'à ma bécane qui vrombi dès que j'eus démarré, Heero lui avait une voiture moi pas. J'étais très bien avec ma moto ! Je sonnais plusieurs fois à l'adresse indiquée près de l'interphone tout neuf mais pas de réponse. Je regardais ma montre 16h00. Je pris mon GSM et appelais le magasin. Tut, tut, tut

- Allô ? Vous êtes chez hypermarket que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda une voix masculine

- Salut, est ce que Heero travaille toujours ?

- Ecoutez, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! me dit-il sèchement

- Peut être mais j'ai posé une question !

Tut, tut, tut … Ho ! Le saligaud ! II m'a raccroché au nez !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? me demanda une voix familière

§§§§§§§§

- Heero !!! m'exclamais je

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- T'es pas content de me voir ? m'inquiétais je

- Heu, tu veux rentrer ?

Je le regardais étrangement, il n'avait pas répondu à ma question… J'acceptais quand même de monter chez lui. On a dû se taper les cinq étages qui nous séparaient de son appartement.

Devinez la bonne surprise et surtout l'étonnante surprise, l'ascenseur était momentanément en panne ! Au joie, vive les marches, je suis sur de les entendre rican !

A bout de souffle car les étages étaient assez distancés et que seul un type en bonne condition physique peut faire les 10 sans arrêt cardiaque et encore, c'est un exploit de ne pas respirer au rythme d'une locomotive arriver au sommet de cette Everest là.

Je regardais Heero mettre tranquillement ses chaussures près des vestiaires pas le moins du monde fatigué. Bon, okay, je la ferme.

Moi, je balançais mes baskets au soupir de Heero, je le fais pas par impolitesse mais par habitude, je remettais correctement mes baskets souriant comme un gosse qui attendait sa récompense, la dites récompense se serait du genre ''merci' ou ''Bravo''. Même pas ! Je vous dis, je dors debout, j'eus droit a un ''tu fais des efforts remarquables'' mis à la sauce Yuy, le sarcasme.

Au moins, tout était normal !

Encore une fois, j'ai parlé trop vite : Même pas un câlin ou geste tendre ou affectif, non, trop dur ! Zéro ! L'attentionné Yuy se cassa dans la cuisine me laissant bras tendu dans le vide !

Je crois bien que je hais ce type !!!

Pour me venger, je shootais dans les chaussures si bien rangées. Il buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud, accoudé à la fenêtre regardant l'admirable vie sur des enfants de 6-8 ans jouer. J'ai dis admirable ?

Mais oui, rien de plus chouette que de voir des gosses qui la plupart se tirent les cheveux car machins à pris ça…

Des fillettes jouaient infatigablement à la corde à sauter, une vraie bande de kangourous qu'on aimerait écraser, une soudaine envie de réduire ces choses sautillantes en une bouillie ! Non, Heero regardait dans le vide, regard blanc, quoi ! Perdu dans ses pensées pour changer…

- Non, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas soif ! Grommelais-je agacé de si peu d'attention en me servant moi-même un jus d'orange.

Il sursauta, me renvoyant un regard triste pff encore un regard ''triste'' ?!?! M'attendais à un regard exaspéré moi.

- Toi ! T'es malade, m'alarmais je, fais gaffe, malgré le mois rayonnant, la météo a prévu un grand refroidissement, les rhumes et tout le bordel débarquent en renfort !!! T'as peut être de la fièvre !!!

Il me lança un faible sourire, un sourire accablé qui en disait long : un truc clochait grave !

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est ma faute ? C'est ça ? J'ai fais un truc que je devais pas faire ? Heero ! Répond me, imiter une statue pire que silencieuse ne m'aide guère !

Une mine malheureuse me regarda mais toujours pas de réponse ! Aucun son ne sortait ! Etait il devenu muet ?! Le seul truc qui fit c'est de mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et de m'observer.

- My love, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogeais-je encore une fois le prenant dans mes bras, je commençai à le bercer tendrement, je sais, j'ai fais un truc que je devais pas ? Scuse, je voulais pas shooter dans tes chaussures… C'est à cause de moi que t'es malheureux ?

- Non, Duo, t'as rien fais, tout vient de moi, dit il en me repoussant brusquement.

Ça disait clairement, ''Duo, casse-toi, la conversation était passionnante mais terminée alors au revoir et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure avec vos céréales kellogs préférée !'' Ou alors j'interprète mal et je regarde trop la tél ! Ma vie en basculera un jour…

§§§§§§§§§

Il prépara soudainement le souper de ce soir. Il me chassait presque, je n'étais pas le bienvenu… Je regardais l'appartement, il était en majeure partie propre.

Je regardais sur son répondeur deux zéro étaient affichés, ça veut dire qu'il avait entendu le mien ( et ceux de Réléna.) Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas rappeler ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses… Je décidais de me montrer joyeux, un peu forcé au début mais je devais remonter le morale de Heero.

- Hee-chan, quand est ce que tu vas ramener, toi et ton joli p tit cul ? Un peu d'attention me ferait du bien ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Heero arriva dans le salon et il s'assit à coté de moi.

- Hééé, tu sais, j'ai rangé à fond mon appart lui dis-je.

- C'est bien…

- C'est tout ? Rien qu'un ''c'est bien '' ? Même pas un chiti ''géniale, ça mérite un bisou'' ? C'est vrai que t'es pas trop du deuxième genre…

- …

- Tu fristouilles quoi de bon ? Attend, dis rien, c'est …heu…… des boulettes sauce tomate !

- Lasagne …

- Même chose, dirons-nous !

- Tu veux dîner ici ? proposa Heero

- Ho ! J'avais prévu de sortir m'éclater… dis-je en voulant le rendre jaloux

- D'accord, fit-il sans aucune jalousie dans la voix

- Mais si tu insiste, je peux pas refuser ! Ça fait trois siècles qu'on a pas été très intime tout les deux, remarquais-je en voulant dégeler le silence

- Deux jours…

- C'est bien ce que je disais !

Je me rapprochais tel un fauve sur sa proie, traduction, je fonçais droit sur Heero qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du canapé. Je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes légèrement entrouvertes pour y passer ma langue.

Mes mains remontant lentement sous son T-shirt me laissant caresser son torse à ma guise pendant que lui était tranquillement allongé sur le divan ses mains dans mes cheveux.

J'aurais voulu que ça continue, dans la chambre ou ici, c'était bien parti pourtant !

Mais il mis un terme au baiser, s'éloigna de moi s'excusant, il prétexta qu'il devait vérifier le plat cent pour cent italiens. C'était pas la première fois alors qu'est ce qui n'allait pas !!!

Merde, quoi !

Ça faisait que commencer, s'il n'était pas encore ''prêt'', ça aurait bien pris légèrement plus tard ! Je sais le chauffer, faut me laisser l'temps quoi…

Je prévois très prochainement une discussion sérieuse avec lui !

Primo, il ne me téléphonait pas, deusio, il avait pas dit le contraire quand je lui ai sorti ''t'es pas content de m 'voir ?'' et maintenant y se cassait me laissant dans le vent, si je puis dire…

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé ?

- Je, j'avais pas le temps, je suis désolé… dit il en ne rougissant guère, il a eu un entraînement spécial ou quoi ?! L'a jamais rougi, souri rarement et avant causait que quand c'était utile ou de missions, certains adorent parler de je sais pas moi, heu, de foot, de nanas, de vacances mais lui c'est les missions ! Heureusement, depuis quelque temps ça avait nettement évolué mais quand même ! Mais surtout, surtout :

-

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?!?! Je suis pas aveugle ni con, désolé pour toi, t'es pas tomber sur un imbécile !

- Duo …

- Tu t'explique illico presto ou je …. Ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Merde, pas bon exemple là, s'il ne réagit pas … je me casse ! Ras le bol !

- Tiens, je t'avais dit que j'avais vu Trowa ? Avant hier, je crois, il faisait une représentation.

- M'en fout !!! Ne change pas de sujet ! hurlais-je hors de moi

- Ne hurle pas !

- Je gueule si j'en ai envie ! criais je une seconde fois, alors, maintenant tu me dis ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête pour me traiter ainsi !

- H !? Je ne te traite pas comme un chien battu tout de même !!! S'énerva Heero, Tu veux savoir ?! Je ressens plus rien pour toi, t'es content ?!?!

- Quoi ? Demandais-je hébété en m'appuyant sur la chaise car mes jambes m'avaient comme qui dirait lâché… Tu quoi ?!

- Je veux dire que j'en sais rien, se calma le japonais, je sais plus ou j'en suis et c'est perturbant pour moi, d'habitude j'ai des repères mais ici, j'en ai plus !

- C'est cause de Trowa ?! demandais je voyant le vide s'ouvrir sous mes pieds

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Duo, je dois réfléchir …

- Ho mais ça me paraît très clair ! C'est bye Duo, t'as fait ton temps ! J'ai l'impression d'être une plante, des qu'on a marre, on la laisse crevé dans son coin, on s'en occupe plus ! A moins, que je ne confonde avec la tortue…

- C'est pas vrai, Duo, pars pas, non, attend !!!

Je m'enfuis, loin dans la nuit noire, pour rester seul, un besoin incompréhensible d'isolement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je n'ai rien mangé de toute la soirée, je n'avais pas faim… j'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, le monde s'écroulait sous moi.

Je rentrais chez moi tel un somnambule, je voyais la route mais d'une certaine façon je ne la voyais pas, j'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées. J'étais couché dans mon lit sans m'en apercevoir. Et là, je sanglotais comme un bébé peut pleurer pour rester près de sa maman, moi je voulais rester près de Heero.

L'amour d'une mère ne faiblit jamais ( je suppose parce que ma mère a moi, c'est très lointain tout ça ) mais celui de son amant (7)?

Il allait passer dans mon appartement dans trois jour pour me donner sa décision et je ne devais pas l'appeler en court pas l'approcher …

Enfin, c'est ce que le message sur le répondeur me disait. Il m'appelé mais je n'était pas encore rentré.

Dring, dring, dring, je veux pas répondre, dring, dring

"_Salut les petits amis de la forêt ! Ça boom ? Je peux pas répondre pour le moment, tu t'en doutez puisse que c'est le répondeur qui m'a pris de vitesse ! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Pas toi, la messagerie ! Laisse une très gentil message à un mec très sympa avec tes coordonnés au cas ou j'aurais les tiennes paumés sans le faire exprès, je l 'jure ! Thank you and_ _big kiss for you ! A ! Et t'es bien sur le répondeur de Duo Maxwell mais ça t'avais devin !_ "

« Duo, c'est Quatre, hier je n'avais pas su t'appeler, j'étais trop débordé ! Hem et ben, si tu veux bien me téléphoner pour me donner de tes nouvelles mais pas à 3h23 du matin ! Demain je t'appellerais si tu m'as pas résonné. Tchao ! »

Pas le moral pour l'appeler même pas de me lever alors, c'est pour vous dire ! Etonnamment, je m'endormis tout de suite dans un sommeil agité.

Brusquement, je me réveillais à 4h30 du matin, n'arrivant plus à dormir et en plus dans trois heures je devais partir boulotter.

Je me tournais et retournais quand même avec un léger espoir de retrouver le sommeil mais mon oreiller étais humide à cause de mes larmes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec une fontaine pas de la fontaine, une fontaine pour les sourds et malentendants… Je ne devrais pas chialer comme un môme, j'ai vu pire !

Mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à stopper les chutes du Niagara avant qu'elles ne jaillissent, une inondation, une ! Je sortis péniblement de mon lit voulant dévorer le p'tit dèj mais je n'arrivais à rien n'avaler mon estomac était noué et j'avais sans cesse des nausées abominable…

Je suis peut être enceinte. Et j'arrive encore à faire de l'humour pathétique ! Je pris une douche pour me réchauffer un peu car j'avais froid, restant le maximum de temps sous le jet chaud qui tombait sur me peau bronzée …

Emmitouflé dans un manteau enfin plus une couverture car j'avais emprunté à …. Heu…. Quelqu'un un manteau d'inuit, ha, un indice pour retrouver le porteur (ou porteuse qui sait ) de fourrure. Assis dans le canapé à regarder les émissions débiles en attendant 7h30, oui pour moi Franklin la tortue c'est débile ou plutôt plus de mon âge quoique j'ai l'âge mental d'un gosse de cinq mais soit… Ce jour ci pour changer, Franklin savait lasser ses chaussures et compter deux par deux, etc.

Aujourd'hui, je partirai plus tôt comme hier mais hier j'étais bien aujourd'hui je suis mal dans ma peau…

Allons Duo, c'est pas la mort ! Heero te plaque et alors ?

La vie ne s'arrête pas l ! C'est pas une grosse perte un glaçon, et puis t'en trouveras d'autres, t'as une belle gueule ! Fout moi la paix conscience de mes deux !!! Je veux que Heero !!! La conscience peut pas comprendre ce que c'est aimer à en être fou…

J'ai besoin d'entendre ses (rares mais présent)''aishiteru'' soufflés tendrement à mon oreille après ces nuits ou nous aurions dû dormir comme des couples trop sages. Besoin de sentir ses caresses sur ma peau, son souffle près du mien, besoin de lui…

Je regardais dehors par-dessus le canapé n'ayant pas la force de me lever et je vis le soleil qui brillait en cette belle matinée de printemps et moi, dans ma couverture, a frissonné comme un gâteau gélatineux, berk ! Je changeais de chaîne quand je tombais sur une qui parlait du suicide, génial pour moi ça, j'éteignis rapidement la télévision.

7h00 :

J'étais prêt mais ça ne servait à rien d'être là si tôt ! Dring, dring, dring, je décrochais vivement espérant que c'était Heero.

- Allô ?

- Salut ! C'est Quatre ! Ça va ?

- 'lut ! Non ça va pas, dis je tristement

- T'as de la fièvre ? Maux d'estomac ? Blessure physique ?

- Morale !

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

- Pourquoi ?me demanda Quatre quand même inquiet

- Parce que !

- Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

- ….

Après tout c'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée, me confier à mon meilleur pote ! Mais comprendrait il ? Je me trouvais ridicule, le silence s'est sûrement mieux …

- Duo ? T'es toujours là ?

- Hum, hum !

- Pourquoi t'es malheureux ?

- Pour rien ! Et avec Trowa ça marche ?

- Ho, pas trop…

Normale pensais je, il vit une liaison torride avec Heero qui me ment ! Je suis trompé par mon mec mais que la vie peut être belle ! Mourais je du 3 ème étage ? Maintenant je doute sur ce que me dit Heero, ça va vraiment mal…

- Mais change pas de sujet, reprit il avec une pointe de chagrin dans la voix

- Quoi ?

- Fait pas l'innocent ! Ce petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi !

- J'veux pas t'emmerder avec mes soucis mais comme t'insiste j'te donne un indice ! Une histoire de cœur, là, t'es content ?! Maintenant tu me fous la paix !

C'est pas une remarque agressive mais juste prévenante.

- Ça va plus avec Heero ? Demanda Quatre l'empathe.

- Haaaaaaa ! Tu trouves tout du premier coup, c'est pas juste !

- Qu'est ce qui passe pas ? interrogea l'arabe imperturbable (8)

- Rupture provisoire qui risque bien de s'éterniser ! Bye, vieux, a la prochaine !

- Je te rappellerais ! Salut ! Et courage !

- Je vais bien, pas besoin d'user ta tunes pour moi !

- Entre amis, faut s'entraider ! Fais pas de conneries…

- C'est dans mes cordes ! pour l'instant pensais je sombrement

Du courage, il m'en fallait mais est ce que je connaissais la signification de ce mot ? Je savais celui du mot "déprime" ….. J'étais en plein dedans…

Je regardais mon bloc quand Miko apparut pour me dire bonjour, j'avais à peine la force de lui chatouiller l'oreille… Je passais le plus clair de mon temps en dessous du moteur des voitures pour éviter les regards des autres, ce qui n'empêcha pas le visage de Heero de prendre sa place dans mes pensées…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai retrouvé l'appétit ! Wéééé ! Je me nourris que de chocolats, paraît que ce sont des antidépresseurs… J'ai fermé les rideaux dans mon domicile pour rester dans la pénombre et je bois d'anciennes bouteilles d'alcool que je n'ai jamais fini.

J'ai jamais remarqué que j'en avais autant mais faut me remonter, avec mon morale qui est plus bas que zéro. Je regarde les photos de Heero et les autres. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi à les photographier, ho, mon esprit s'embrouille un peu…

J'ai droit à un prix pour avoir pris Heero de 1) avoir réussi à le prendre en cliché ce qui n'est pas du gâteau autant essayer de photographier une perruche avec dix pattes se faisant écrabouiller par des hippopotames roses avec tutus s'il vous plaît sous des zèbres qui dansent la samba.

Le plus simple entre essayer d'avoir une photo de Heero et d'avoir l'autographe d'une super star inapprochable, le plus facile c'est le numéro 2. Et de 2) c'est la plus belle image du monde, surtout parce que c'est lui dessus ! Il y en a une ou nous avons passé une journée au lac ( de Réléna ) qui nous à invités ( de force) mais on s'est quand même bien amusés.

C'était une chouette journée, surtout quand Réléna est tombé dans la flotte, elle voulait récupérer son chapeau rose (qui la protégeait de cette chaleur, ho, prout ma chère ! ) Mais elle a glissé et elle a atterri dans l'eau ! Hahahahaha ! Je m'étouffe tout seul.

Heureusement qu'elle savait nager (Etonnant mais vrai, parole, je mens jamais ! ) Car sinon, quelqu'un aurait du faire du bouche à bouche, berk ! Et sa robe rose couverte de vase avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage plus le mascara qui dégoulinait !

Je remercie Quatre qui m'a tapoté le dos car sans lui je ne serais plus de ce monde !

C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à m'amuser, elle a dû partir d'ailleurs, se changer mais elle n'est jamais revenue, elle a dû se perdre entre les 500 mètres qui la séparait du manoir !

Hahaha, une photo où j'avais mis des bigoudis à la mèche de Tro. La nuit et voilà le résultat ! Trop mortel ! Dommage qu'il râle… Qu'est ce que j'ai pris…

Mais ça valait la peine !!! Wufei avec des spikes, j'ai dû un peu coupé car il était trop long pour ça, je ressens encore les séquelles, ça repoussent des cheveux !!!

Pffff, ces gens qui n'ont pas d'humour !!! Hooooooo, je fonds sur cette photo !!! C'est mon petit Heero en maillot de bain sur la plage en plus il dort, trognon !!!!

Je l'ai convaincu de venir parce qu'il y avait une exposition d'armes à coté. Ce type est un expert, je comprenais rien à ce qui disait mais j'approuvais même si je captais rien.

Tous ces mots compliqués ! Le barillet, la gâchette… Moi je dis le chargeur et le truc qui sert à envoyer les balles, je m'embrouille pas avec tous ces mots scientifiques. Soudain, mes larmes me brouillèrent la vue mais d'un geste rageur je m'essuyais violemment les yeux, tout ça c'était le bon temps !

§§§§§§§§§§§

19h30 :

J'ai vidé les deux bouteilles de Tequila et deux kilos de pralines 100 Belge… J'étais malade, je sentais mon estomac se soulever mais ça ne sortait pas…

Je crevais de mal au ventre et ma dernière bouteille d'alcool était tombée par terre, tout s'était écoul

Je sentais moi-même mon haleine qui puait l'alcool ! Ma tête qui tournait et qui me faisait souffrir…La méchante ! Elle a intérêt à arrêter sinon je la tape !

Aï, ça fait mal, je sens plus mon crâne ! J'avais chaud mais chaud ! Dring, dring, dring, depuis quand j'ai deux téléphones ? Ha non un ! Mais il est tout flou.

Dring, dring, j'arrive pas à l'attraper mais arrête de bouger…

Tu veux jouer au plus malin ? Ha je te tien!

- Al … allô ?

- Coucou, c'est Quatre !

- Quatre ? Connaît pas …

Hou, faut que je m'assoie moi, la terre tourne, le sol bouge ou alors je tiens plus debout… J'opte pour la deuxième supposition.

- Tu te sens bien ? demande t- il perplexe

- Hé ben, je sais pas, me fais pas réfléchir, j'ai mal à la tête !

- T'es bourré ?!

- Bourré de quoi ? D'imbécillités !! Non mais tu t'es pas regard ?!

- T'as bu combien de verres d'alcools ?

- Je ne bois pas Monsieur heu Quel chiffre déjà ?

- Quatre !!!

- Ha ouais, 'atre, je déguste et

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ?! Ça te sert à quoi de te rendre ivre ?!

- A oublier ….. Je crois ….. ça tourne ……

- Tu veux que je passe ?

- Non ! Sourtout pooo, Blerk

- Duo ?

Je fonçais au toilette vomir, vomir toute mes tripes, j'ai passé un quart d'heure au-dessus du pot !!! Je suais, j'avais de la température, je me raccrochais le combiné sans rien à rajouter et je me couchais sur le lit tremblant de tout mon corps et blanc comme le linge.

Je mettais à peine couché que je dormais profondément… Il est passé ou le temps ou j'étais insomniaque ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me réveillais à 7h00 du matin en aillant très chaud, j'allai chercher le thermomètre. Un peu plus de 38, je me sentais mal autant moralement que physiquement.

Que de douleur mes aïeux. Je téléphonais chez Mr Camerone pour le prévenir que je ne saurais venir travailler aujourd'hui car j'étais malade.

Je me coulais un bain pour me décontracter, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Heero allait venir me dire son verdict (oui, Mr le juge)…

Je pris une biscotte au beurre pour avoir quelque chose dans mon estomac qui ressortit juste après que je l'ai avalé, s'évacuant par la bouche.

Je déboulais jusqu'à la toilette. Je me regardais dans le miroir : j'étais pale (twa, visage pâââle moi peau rouge), très livide et des mèches de cheveux qui étaient sortis de ma natte me collaient au visage à cause de ma transpiration puissance maxi car je dégoulinais tellement j'avais chaud bref j'étais charmant !

J'avais quand même la force de nettoyer le bordel que j'avais foutu hier. Ça pue ! J'ai dû aérer la pièce et aspirer.

Je pris un bouquin et un magazine au passage puis je m'étendais sur mon lit, hors des couvertures car je cramais !

J'écoutais de la musique en même temps, heureusement qu'il existe des télécommandes car je n'avais plus de force pour me lever !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, quelle heure était il ? 15h00, je mis ma main sur mon front pour essayer de sentir si j'avais encore de la fièvre...

Comment les mamans font pour savoir si on a de la fièvre rien quand touchant le front ? Moi je ne sens rien même si j'ai de la fièvre…

J'ai vu Sœur Helen l'exercé souvent quand des enfants avaient de petites mines. L'instinct maternel seule solution possible… Vive les thermomètres qui définissent sans fautes notre chaleur corporelle !

Tiens le mien je l'ai acheté chez "La reine des Thermo !". 37, c'est quasi normal et en plus mon ventre crie famine ! Je vais guérir, je ne suis pas condamné !

Je me fais de la soupe aux légumes comme Sœur Helen. Elle m'a appris plein de chose pratique. Quand on est malade, rien ne vaut que de beaucoup de vitamines !

J'ai complètement oublié que Heero venait aujourd'hui, c'est juste quand il a sonné que je me suis activé, j'étais encore en pyjama !

Lorsque je lui ouvrais la porte, j'avalais difficilement mais j'essayais de rester décontracté ou au moins faire croire que je l'étais…

- Salut ! fis je ce qui me parut simple et classe.

- Bonjour, dit il ce qui me parut triste et fatigu

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, plus ou moins et toi ?

- Non, je suis tombé malade… Mais ça va mieux ! dis je pour le rassurer

Je le fit entrer et il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui avait réussi à retrouver sa couleur naturelle ! Je m'empressais de fermer les fenêtres car il faisait vraiment frais.

- C'est vrai que c'est propre ici, constata Heero, et ça t'a pris du temps ?

- Une demi-journée… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hum, de l'eau, s'il te plaît

Je m'enfuis dans la cuisine, que me prévoyait l'avenir ? Je ne voulais pas savoir, je voulais stopper le temps…

Je lui tendis son verre d'eau rempli à ras bord, je tremblais et j'avais des crampes au bide. Je ne savais plus faire celui qui était décontracté, non, j'étais ce que je suis, inquiet… Un silence gênant s'en suivit, je ne cherchais à rien dire, je me taisais et je m'assis à l'opposé de lui.

- Hem, heu, tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchit et heu… commença Heero, Duo ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, dis je presque silencieusement

Il se leva et s'assit à coté de moi, je ne pouvais le regarder en face, je regardais le sol Il pris ma main. Son contact avec ma peau me fit frissonner.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais pour moi aussi…

- Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu as décidé pour NOUS !

- Je voudrais rompre…

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demandais-je mais ma voix se cassa

- Rien, non, rien, tout vient de moi, c'est juste que mon sentiment s'est transformé en amitié… Je ne voulais pas mais je n'y peux rien et je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir avancer encore avec toi dans notre relation…Nous deux s'étaient génial ! Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup mais je ne peux plus continuer avec ce sentiment d'amitié à faire… Des trucs d'amoureux …….. J'espère que tu resteras mon meilleur ami malgré que …

- Mais moi je t'aime toujours…

- Je sais mais ça passera, tu verras

- Je ne sais pas, murmurais je pour moi ; maintenant laisses moi

- Duo …

- S'il te plaît, pars…. Demandais-je en essayant de maîtriser mes sanglots dans ma voix, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait autre part…(9)

§§§§§§§§§§

Ça faisait 3 jours que Heero m'a balancé et 3 jours que je déprime avec des envies de suicide… Même Quatre était venu me voir pour me consoler ce qui avait lamentablement échou

Je n'étais plus all au garage depuis 4 jours et mon patron m'avait donné 10 jours de congé de maladie, est ce suffisant ? Je broyais du noir comme on peut broyer des fourmis, je me sentais moche et mon cœur était cassé en mille morceaux…

Depuis le temps que j'étais tombé amoureux de Heero et maintenant tout s'effondre… Il m'appelait des parfois pour savoir comment j'allais, je lui disais que j'étais bien mais il savait que c'était faux. Et il le sentait, je mentais pas, c'est vrai j'ai plus du tout de fièvre !

Je m'étais forcé de faire une balade parce j'avais une tête de déterré… Quand on a une tête cadavérique, on s'enferme à doubles tours chez soi et point à la ligne.

Mais non, je suis quand même sorti ! Je me baladais sur le pont, regardant les reflets sur l'eau. Le soleil était voilé mais il ne pleuvait pas.

Je n'avais plus envie de vivre… Cette sensation de mal être, de vie gâchée, pourquoi la vie nous reprend ce qu'elle nous donne ?

C'est une sadique, voilà la réponse. Je sortis un bout de papier, suffisant pour écrire quelques lignes et j'écris ce qui me venait à l'esprit.

Un poème, c'est tout ce qui met venu ! Un poème de merde dans une vie de merde pour un mec merdeux ! Accoudé à la rambarde du pont, j'écrivais « un poème » sur le désespoir, pile poil ce qui convenait à ma situation !

_Désespoir _

_J'étais si bien_

_Maintenant je reviens_

_Du voyage du bonheur_

_Pour celui du malheur_

_Sa phrase qui dictait notre séparation_

_J'ai cru mourir pour de bon_

_Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard_

_Planter dans mon cœur qui devient noir_

_Je veux mourir_

_Je veux partir_

_On ne peut rien changer_

_On ne peut rien effacer_

_Mon chemin était dessiné_

_Ma vie de douleur était calculée_

_Je crois bien que je hais la vie_

_Elle se fait passer pour une amie mais devient vite ennemie_

_Rien n'est éternel_

_L'amitié, l'amour, la gloire, la vie, la souffrance, le bonheur, la haine …_

_La vie ne me fait passer que des épreuves, rudes, dures_

_Mais jamais je n'oublierais ces instant de joie_

_Gravé en moi_

_Les souvenirs qui me reviendront ne seront pas ceux ou je souffrais, pleurais_

_Mais ceux ou je riais, chantait, dansait …_

_Mais la solitude est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais supporté_

_Ni aimer_

_Je peux me tuer_

_Pour que tout soit terminé ……._

Je me relu.

Non, je ne peux pas me tuer, c'est à la portée de tout le monde de mourir. C'est trop facile, c'est faire fuite à ses problèmes, c'est lâche. On laisse derrière soi une vie inachevée avec des êtres chers en larmes. Mais il faut aussi avoir du courage pour se donner soi même la mort (10).

Ce qui me reste surtout, c'est une sorte de trahison pour des individus m'aimant de les abandonner même si je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Je sais que je laisserais des gens très malheureux, des gens qui n'ont jamais cessé de m'aimer pour ce que je suis.

Mon heure n'est pas venue, j'ai encore des tas de chose à accomplir avant de partir, la vie, un long chemin plein d'embûches mais bien plus gentille qu'on ne le croit et aussi pleine de surprise que se soit bonne ou mauvaise…

Je grelottais, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus fort …Non, maintenant j'ai vidé mes réserves de larmes, c'est fini tout ça, oui, tout est fini, mais définitivement ? Est ce bien moi qui ai écrit ça ?

Si oui, tout vient du plus profond mon cœur, j'essaye de me libérer de cette emprise mais c'est trop tard…

Je me suis fais envelopper par l'étreinte de l'amour. Je vais jouer ma dernière carte : tenter de récupérer MON Heero !

Il se trouve dans un milieu inconnu, peut être qu'il ne voit pas ses propres sentiments comme il ne voit pas ses propres qualités. Je peux toujours essayer et voir ce que la vie me réserve…

Lentement, je rentrais chez moi, mes vêtements collant à ma peau, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur mon visage anéanti perdu dans mes pensées. Oui, je vais me battre pour vivre heureux !

Fin

pensées de l'auteur qui se demande si elle va exposer _ça_, mon dieu que c'est nul

Trowa : gringalet ? C'est plutôt lui le nain !

Duo : J'ai une conscience moi ? Du genre Jymini criquet ? C'est possible ?

Wufei : Vu ta férocité lorsque tu assassines des gens, j'ai des doutes …

Duo : Mais sont méchants, eux ! On se bat pour la justice, hein Wuwu ?

Wufei : Grrrrrrrrr !!!

La dite conscience : Duo, ce n'est pas bien de se venger, pourquoi as-tu shooté dans les chaussures si bien mise avec tant d'affection ?

Duo : keskisepasse ? What is it ? Quoi ?! Y préfère ses shoozes à moi ! Reste plus qu'à aller me pendre !

Wufei : Dis Maxwell, t'es une vraie femmelette ici, tu fais que chialer !

Duo : Répéte ça et je cogne !!!!

Quatre : Et c'est ça qu'on appelle un poème ?

Réléna : Heero, tu as enfin compris qu'il n'y avait que moi dans ta vie !!! Alléluia !

Duo : Quoi, c'est à cause de cette pouffe que tu m'as plaqu ?!?!

Heero : Ou est la sortie ?

Sukida : J'ai fini !!! Ça m'a pris du temps, j'ai juste fais d'une vingtaine de pages … Pas grand chose … ;

Duo : Félicitations de m'avoir achev ! Je savais pas que tu me détestais tant …

Sukida : Mais naaaaan !!! Je t'adore ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais avec lui !

Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero : La prochaine fois ?!?!

(1) Ne comptez pas sur moi pour voir ce truc ! J'aime pas les films d'horreur, brrrrrrr

(2) Nelly I love you, Nelly I need youuuuuuu, dilema, je l'entends encor partout ( tout le rapport me direz vous !)

(3) Y a pas de sous-entendu je précise !

(4) Sauvez-moi ! Mon prof de religion m'influence ! Un type louche et un peu obsédé sur les bords … Mais connaissez-vous un prof de religion ''normal'' ?

(5) C'est rien, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne et en plus j'ai l'impression que je confonds chèvre et mouton …

(6) Je ne fais aucune pub quelconque, c'est juste que ces noms me m'ont traversés l'esprit.

(7) Dat is een goed idee!

(8) Duo: Tu vas arrêter avec ces rimes ?! Dis à ton âme de poète d'aller s'exprimer ailleurs !

Sukida : Mais je le fais pas exprès !

(9) Si ça vous dit quelque chose, c'est normal ; p

(10) Ne partons pas dans un sujet qui peut durer des heures ;


End file.
